I Don't Care What You Think, As Long As Its About Me
by toxic-kizz
Summary: When Antonio struggles to get over his feelings for his ex, and work things out with his new boyfriend; life isn't very easy when everyone tries to get in your way. Only true love will be able to pull these two through their struggles. SpainxRomano hints of other pairings, drama, smut, fluff, swearing
1. I Don't Care!

**.: ~ Warning ~ :.**

~I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters

~No copyright infringement, this is purely for my - and the readers - entertainment.

~Inspired by '_I Don't Care_' by _Fall Out Boy_ - But its NOT a song-fiction.

~It will get graphic in later chapters, I do have a story planned for this; it will _not_ just be smut {as much as we all looove smut c;}

* * *

**I _Don't_ Care!**

..

The cheers of the crowd roared loudly in the club. The place was nearly completely back, the only souce of light was those by the door and those over the bar off to the side of the club. The crowd had gathered there to see the worlds quickly rising star, Lovino Vargas - Romano - was there performing. It was a free concert, and no one knew about it until he got there and one of the guards announced his arrival. How the stage was ready and the lights above it were starting to flicker, the various colours of reds, blues, and yellows. The stage was slowly coming to life as the soft hum of the drums, followed by the low tone of bass.

The cries of the club grew louder as their excitement grew more and more with every second, the suspense getting to everyone out there. Suddenly all sound ended, the lights stopped. The room grew quiet, confused as to what was going all lights on the stage came on and the beat started up quickly, all at once and the man now standing in the center of the stage had his back to the crowd. He looked frozen, except for the arm that strum at his electric guitar. After a few moments and the beat growing louder, he turned his head to the side, showing off a single brown eye. the eyes shinned with a mysterious danger, and his lips were pressed into a smirk, making the brunette look so much hotter then he normally was. Then his lips parted,

_"Say my name and his in the same breath_  
_I dare you to say they taste the same_  
_Let the leaves fall off in the summer_  
_And let December glow in flames"_

Turning on his heels he let his strong voice out and his eyes shut as he played each and every note, perfectly,

_"Erase myself and let go_  
_Start it over again in Mexico_  
_These friends, they don't love you_  
_They just love the hotel suites, now_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me _  
_The best of us can find happiness in misery _  
_Said,_  
_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me _  
_The best of us can find happiness in misery"_

His voice grew louder and stronger with every word that escaped his mouth, the crowd going wild as he sung. This was where he belonged, up on a stage singing his heart out, while people screamed his name. It made him feel happy when he heard how many people loved him, it was the life he had always dreamed of; and with his rising popularity more and more people helped his dream come true and beyond that. He was living the life!

_"Oh take a chance, let your body get a tolerance _  
_I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants _  
_Pull a breath like another cigarette _  
_Pawnshop heart trading up (trading up) _

_On the oracle in my chest, _  
_Let the guitar scream like a fascist _  
_Sweat it out, shut your mouth _  
_free love on the streets but _  
_in the alley it ain't that cheap, now_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me _  
_The best of us can find happiness in misery _  
_Said,_  
_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me _  
_The best of us can find happiness in misery"_

The emotion and heart he put into the song were not always so clear in his voice as he sang, but it was in his face. The way those soft brown brows would furrow as he put his heart into it, the way he worked his voice into the songs he loved so much. The soft curl in his hair bounced lightly as he made his way around the stage, his eyes meeting those of his admiring fans. He loved it, he loved every second of it. This was where he belonged, standing up on the stage, a microphone on his shirt and a guitar in his arms.

One man stood in the crowd, frozen by the sight on the stage. It was simply perfect. those green eyes were transfixed on the sight of the young man on stage. The way he moved with such ease and grace on the stage, the was his chest raised and fell as he sung each and every word as if spilling everything that was on his heart. He looked so happy on the stage, the way his brown eyes gleamed under the colourful lights of the stage. Each and every action the young man made, looked as though it was the most natural thing in the world to him.

_"Said,_  
_I don't care just what you think _  
_as long as it's about me, you said_  
_I don't care just what you think _  
_as long as it's about me, I said_  
_I don't care (I don't care)_  
_Said, I don't care (I don't care)_  
_Said, I (I) don't (don't) care (care)_  
_I (I) don't (don't) care (no I don't)_  
_I don't care, (I said)_  
_I don't care, (I said)_  
_I (I) don't (don't) care (care)_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me _  
_The best of us can find happiness in misery _  
_Said,_  
_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me _  
_The best of us can find happiness in misery"_

The man in the crowd couldn't help but feel something towards this singer, thought he'd never have a chance with him. Though he did wanna try, he shrugged it off, he had things that needed to be done; it was only going to hurt him if he ended up getting attracted to another signer. Last time that happened, he manged to get with him, but it ended really badly. The memories still hurt, and he still felt as though he wasn't worth a whole lot to others anymore.

..

Once the show ended, the brunette stretched and decided he should probably start heading back home, he had things to do and he had spent more time here then he had originally planned. He shut his eyes and groaned before he ran his hand through his already messy hair. He was starting to think about his last boyfriend and how terrible and it ended, he need to get home and get his mind off things.

"Hey! Watch where your going you ba-tard!" A voice hissed as he managed to bump into someone. The spainish man mentally cursed himself for not paying attention to where he was going, let along walking around his his eyes shut in a freaking bar! Looking down and helping the other, green eyes met brown. At that moment time seemed to completely stop for a few moments. Those brown eyes were so much more wonderful in person then when they were in pictures. In that moment the man he bumped into glared at him and shook him off,

"F-cking b-stard! Watch out! And stop staring like that!" He snapped, his eyes cold and hard as ice. He was clearly unamused by the man before him. His eyes were so cold, once would normally feel as though Lovino was glaring holes through them, but it didn't seem to phase the other. Instead, once he managed to get ahold of himself he smiled and laughed nervously,

"Hey, I'm sorry about that, I'm Antonio. You must be Lovino, nice to meet you!" he said with a warm smile on his face, extending his hand for the other. His accent made it clear that he was spanish, and his smile was warm and welcoming. His warm expression was met with a rather confused one; Lovino looked down at the hand and then back up to the others face. He almost looked disgusted by how happy the other was. Did he not know who he was!? He could not just walk into him like that and then think everything was all peachy keen between them!

"Hey! I don't care what your name is!" he snapped at the other. His accent was a smooth Italian one, though it had that bitter tone added to it. Even though Antonio was being ignored, he couldn't help but admire the other. His voice was so beautiful, when he was singing or when he wasn't and those eyes were like no other. They were simply mesmerizing. Antonio hadn't felt this way when looking into someone's eyes since his last relationship. He had forgotten how easily one could steal your breath with just their eyes.

After a few moments Lovino looked over Antonio and his lack of response. Taking a step away he cleared his throat and turned around to leave, "Well, whatever your name is, I'm out.." he said with a small wave of his hand.

Antonio froze for a moment, he couldn't let him leave just yet! Something told him he had to at least try his luck with the other, weather he was going to regret it or not, later. Without thinking he reached out and grabbed the others shirt. He stopped for a moment and cursed himself, '_Shit, what am I doing?!_' After a moment he let go of the other's white shirt, and turning away, running his fingers through his hair,

"S-sorry about that, I don't know what I was thinking.." he tried to explain, covering his mistake. He hoped the Italian would just keep walking, and ignore him, instead he stopped dead in his tracks and took a deep breath. The Spaniard could feel it, the suspense of waiting for something you really didn't want to hear. he then paused as his mind started to remember. This scene was far to familiar, him standing there apologizing to someone who had their back to him. The way their shoulders raised and fell as they took a deep breath, getting ready to say something he knew was going to hurt. He knew this to well, and he could feel the pain in his chest.

The way the pain twisted and gripped onto his heart was like the claws of pain digging their sharp claws into his chest, and piercing his heart. The memories came back to him, and he inwardly regretted bumping into Lovino. He knew the other wasn't very pleased with him to start with, but surly he was going to be down right pissed off now.

"Okay, Listen., Anne, or whatever your name is." the brunette started, turning his head to the side to address him. "Just leave me alone okay, I can't afford to sit around and chit chat with fanboys, or fangirls. I have a bunch of songs that need to be written and recorded, so if you would just piss of and leave me alone, that would be great." he said, his tone was pretty calm, but the venom that laced was what hurt. With a small nod, Antonio stood there and watched as the other continued on his way out of the club. Even though he felt as though he had his heart broken, he couldn't help but feel his heart thump in his chest as he watched how beautiful the others body moved as he walked away from him.

God, love hurt. It burned like a fire you could not put out. But something about Lovino, made Antonio know he couldn't give up. The way he was was like trying to talk to a block of ice, but he was so perfect, he was simply irresistible..

* * *

~I hope you enjoyed this

~Its a short, but its just their introduction

~This is far from the end

~I have a lot planned for these two

~There will be a lot of drama, and a lot of fluff after a while, but don't think Roma is gunna get soft!

~Please review, I loove feedback

~Fave it if you think its worth it


	2. You're Him!

**.: ~ Warning ~ :.**

~I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters

~No copyright infringement, this is purely for my - and the readers - entertainment.

~It will get graphic in later chapters, I do have a story planned for this; it will _not_ just be smut {as much as we all looove smut c;}

~Not all updates will be this fast

~I hope it is a better update then the last.

* * *

**You're_ Him?!_**

..

_The blonde before him narrowed his green eyes, a dark flames of a new found hate flickering in them. Antonio could feel this foreign pain slowly creep through him. The pain was like an invisible beast with razor sharp claws, making sure to sing them into his heart and inject him with an internal fire. His green orbs flickered with sheer sadness as the one before him removed the ring from his finger and threw it at the ground in front of him,_

_"Just get the bloody hell out of my house, Antonio! We are finished! I never want to see your stupid face ever again!" That thick accent hissed at him. His green eyes were almost like liquid pools of emerald at this point, the edges brimming with the tears he so desperately tried to fight off. The pain only dug deeper, planting the flames of pain in his heart. It was a terrible scene to witness and feel. The feeling in the back of your throat, the sting behind your eyes when you are fighting off tears. The way his body shook ever so slightly and his chest felt like it was slowly being ripped out. Seeing the love of his life say he hated him, the hate in his eyes, the bitterness in his voice. _

_This was no joke. _

_Antonio stood straight and gave a small nod. Taking a shaky breath he said in a soft voice, "Very well. I will leave. You .. You'll never have to see me again, I'll leave you alone as you wish", and with that he turned away and removed his own ring, placing it on the table by the door. He grabbed the handle and turned it slowly, stepping through the door, simply letting it fall shut behind him._

Waking with a start, Antonio clutched the beige fabric of top he wore to bed;fingers curling into the cloth and gripping it tightly. His breathing was rapid and shallow, his eyes were in sheer pain. The heat in his body had risen due to the nightmare, and his forehead lightly gleamed with sweat. Suddenly the rush hit him hard and he fell back down, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. _'why am I dreaming of him again...?'_ the Spaniard wondered before he sat up slowly. This was sheer torture, he seriously needed to get his mind out of the gutters and find some serious work.

•

Finally all cleaned up and refreshed, the dark haired man sat back on his couch. Slinging one arm over the back he turned on the tv and started to flip through the channels. Each time he skipped he remembered just how much his ex hated when he did that.

_"God damn, Antonio! Just pick a bloody channel!" The blonde laughed next to him. His eyes were soft and full of humor. Smiling at the other he let his lips lightly meet the others soft cheek,_

_"Yes, your highness," he would tease. He loved how frustrated the other could get. The best part was he could tick him off and then make him forget what he was upset about, all in a matter of minutes. He simply adored the other, the way he smiled and cuddled up closer, just enjoying the silence. He would then leave I on a cooking channel to bug the other, their relationship was simply perfect._

With a tiny chuckle he shook his head and continued to flip through his channels. That was the past, a place he seriously needed to stop visiting so often. Shifting around the couch he tried to get comfortable as he continued on his quest for a show to watch.

With a aspirated sigh he keep flipping though the channels, unsuccessful in finding a show that was to his liking. Finally a new sound erupted from his phone making him jump. Laughing at himself he leaned over and picked up,

"¿Hola?" He paused before he cleared his throat, "hello," he corrected himself. Sometimes his native tongue slipped out, but luckily he managed to correct himself.

"Hello, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?"

"Si, that would be me." He responded. This was either someone who needed him to produce music, or someone calling to pester him.

Oh right! Antonio is a big time producer. He was once a highly recommended music producer, and he had made a lot of money from it. He would travel and make sure his clients were doing good, and made sure their music was selling. He had it all pretty good until he fell in love with one man. After he fell in love, he only produced his music, and he made him one of the biggest stars out there. Then their relationship went downhill; from there Antonio lost a lot of clients and was left without a job for a while.

"Ah! Perfect! You see my client is in need of a new producer, the last one decided he was done, and we can't put it his new album without a producer. Would you be interested?" The voice on the other end asked. It was the voice a a young lady, she almost sounded fearful, and a bit stressed out. Well he needed the work, and she sounded like they really needed the help. Smiling he opened a notepad and took a pen,

"Sure thing! What's the address, I can be there today!" He said, the smile on his face was easy enough to hear in his voice. Taking time to work with this new client was the perfect thing to help him ear his mind!

"Oh thank you so much!" The woman said, it sounded like it was jut one breath, almost like she had been holding her breath this whole time. The relief so so clear as she told him the address. He smiled writing down the address and be time he was to be there. "This means so much, thanks again!"

With that the lady hung up. Antonio took a deep breath, pulling his hands pressed together, to his mouth. Tapping his hands lightly against his nose with his thumbs on his chin he let out a long breath.

•

Upon his arrival, Antonio finally got in the gates and parked his car near the entrance to the huge place. The building was two stories tall, and had a very simply white paint job. Despite the large entrance there where two wings to the building, not super long but they were very noticeable. The gardens were lovely and growing strong. The smell of the plants that bordered the place as strong, but was easily over powered by a smell coming from inside. The smell was almost like tomato sauce, not a little, but a lot.

Either way, taking in the sight was rather distracting and Antonio finally got a hold of himself. Looking over the door he found the doorbell and pressed it. Taking a step back the Spaniard rocked back on his heels with his bag in front of him. His green eyes wondered the building once again taking it in. This place was very nice, but it was simple. He turned his head quickly to the door as it opened up and soft blue eyes met his,

"Antonio! Hello and welcome! Come right in!" the woman said with a warm smile. Opening the door even wider her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders. Stepping back she opened the door more and gestured for him to come in, with a sweet smile. He had to admit, he felt very welcomed in the place. Stepping in he nodded a thanks before he removed his shoes and admired the interior designing. The place was even more beautiful on the inside. The walls were a very creamy beige, and the entrance was very open, with large entrances to other rooms, as well as a large stairwell.

The walls had a light grey that trimmed it all, and it just came together. The owner of this home had very good taste and in all honesty, Antonio was rather excited to met his new client. As he was admiring the room he heard the woman's voice tell him to follow her, so he did. Turning he followed her into the room to the right, which was a large living room. The furniture was a light brown, as well as the other couch and the few other chairs that went with the set. In the middle of the group of seats was a large, round, dark brown coffee table.

His gaze finally landing on the woman who was now seated he felt rather stupid. He had been so lost in admiring the room he had almost forgotten what his original purpose was for coming there. With a nervous chuckle he made his way over to her and he sat down.

"Antonio, I am Valarie, I work for a young star who is still starting out. His last producer.. he kinda quite. He just couldn't take it.." she said introducing herself, and trying to explain their situation. He felt a smile tug at his lips, she was clearly trying to find a way to explain it so that Antonio wouldn't leave them like the last guy. Lifting a hand before she could say much more he shook his head, the smile breaking free,

"Val, don't worry! Tell me everything. I will take the job, I can handle anything, I need to know what I am working with though." he said before he laughed lightly. The other seemed to be embarrassed, almost like she had been caught trying to steal money from a bank. She was an air head, that was all he could describe her as.

"W-well you see, Lovino is a very .. rebellious young man. Not even, he is head strong and hates being old what to do. He was overdue for an album and he decided he didn't want to do it, so once he finally got it done, the producer said he wanted something changed.. well.. Lovino turned around and flipped out on him, and he couldn't take it anymore and he quiet." she said looking down at her hands. Her hands fiddled with the hem of her shirt, almost as if she was ashamed of this. Antonio listened and started to chuckle.

"Why the hell is _he_ in my house!?" a sharp voice snapped. Looking over, the two of them noticed the young man standing in the entrance looking at them both, his brown eyes burning with anger. Those brown locks that hung over his shoulder and the now - much more - noticeable brown curl. Antonio froze where he was, his eyes taking in the sight. Lovino _Vargas_ was his new client?!

_'Shit, shit, shit!'_ Antonio repeated in his head. He was so going to have to many problems with this client. Letting his eyes taking in the sight before him, he knew right then and there this was not going to be easy. He wore a loose white tank top, and a pair of baggy denim shorts. The way his arms were set on his hips and he tapped his foot, he was clearly a trouble maker and someone who wasn't easy to please.

"Well! Someone say something!" He snapped, his brows furrowing into a cold scowl. Deciding to would be best to simply act on this in a professional manner, Antonio stood and gave a warm smile. His eyes lit up and he gave a nod, "I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and I have been asked to come and be your new producer." The look that met those words was simply priceless. The cold face literately dropped. The look of complete confusion took over the cold young man. Antonio wished someone had a picture of that face! His eyes wondered over him, trying to wonder if he was telling the truth, then to Val who still sat there.

"Y-your, Antonio.. the guy who produced Arthur Kirkland's music, and Gilbert Beilschmidt?!" The Italian said, his voice getting louder. He simply could not believe the fact that the stupid idiot he had met the other night after the concert was now his producer. Lovino felt as if he had majorly screwed up, thought there was no hints of vengeance or anything in a negative nature on the others face. But that made him wonder, he looked so happy and innocent, it was just too perfect to be true.

"Yes, that is me! so you are familiar with my work, hmm?" he responded with a light laugh. Sure they didn't met very well the other night, and all of this was very unexpected. But he was known and by the expression on Lovino's face and his past experience's, it looked like he had gotten what he came here for, a job. The other looked like he wanted to say something, something foul, but he was at a lost for words, it was so adorable.

"How about you two go out for dinner tonight, get to know each other. Its better to get to know who it is your going to be working with, don't you agree?" Val finally said from her seat on the couch. Lovino's eyes widened and he was about to protest before Antonio nodded and spoke up,

"sure, that sounds like the perfect idea~"

* * *

~I hope you enjoyed this

~This is far from the end

~I have a lot planned for these two

~There will be a lot of drama, and a lot of fluff after a while, but don't think Roma is gunna get soft!

~Roma is gunna start getting badass in this coming chapter

~Please review, I loove feedback

~Fave it if you think its worth it


	3. Break Ever, or Break The Ice

**.: ~ Warning ~ :.**

~I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters

~No copyright infringement, this is purely for my - and the readers - entertainment.

~It will get graphic in later chapters, I do have a story planned for this; it will _not_ just be smut {as much as we all looove smut c;}

~This chapter required a little bit of research aha

~Sorry for the wait.

~I hope it is a better update then the last.

**_**If you play 'Break Even' by The Script when the flash back starts, it will help you feel the mood**_**

* * *

**Break Even, Or Break The Ice**

..

The dark haired man smiled as he sat behind the wheel his green eyes fixed on the road before him. This certainly wasn't what he thought this evening would of been like. He thought it would of been like every other time; go in, meet the 'star' make a plan, go home and so forth. This was the first time he ended up taking the 'star' out for dinner. Without paying much attention he unintentionally let a small sigh slip,

"What?!" the passenger piped up immediately. Casting a quick side glance to the grumpy brunette he chuckled and shook his head, his eyes returning to the road,

"Nothing, sheesh. Lighten up, there," he said with a warm chuckle. The other seemed so uptight, no, he wasn't uptight; he seemed to be much more nervous then anything. At his response he could heard a low mumbling from beside him and he felt the tips of his mouth tip into a small smile. He had been given an address to a Italian restaurant downtown; thought he was told this was a good place he wondered if Lovino was going to like the location. Nothing would start off their time together like a place that he hated.

"Yeah, yeah," the younger muttered, resting his chin in his hand, staring outside the window. They drove in complete silence for a little while before Lovino looked over at the driver, "Hey can I turn the radio on?"

Antonio felt his grip on the wheel tighten ever-so slightly before he gave a nervous chuckle, "No, my radio doesn't work, but we can talk if you don't like the silence?" He suggested. He didn't want to lie to the other, but he just couldn't think right if he had the radio on, to many memories would come rushing back and he couldn't take that right now.

"Fine, what do you wanna talk about..?" he heard the other huff, once again staring out the window. With a quick side glace at Lovino, Antonio had to wonder what was on his mind. Was he just bad at talking casually with others? Or maybe he just really hated him? He really hoped it was the first option.

"Well, hmm how many producers before me have you ha-"

"Twenty. Your Twenty-one" His response was so perfect, he knew the exact number and didn't even hesitate. This made Antonio wonder just how many times he had been asked this question. Either way, he as determined to be the last. He was going to make sure he made Lovino the best there is, and he wouldn't rest until he was able to make that happen. He knew so little of the brunette before him, and yet the little bit he knew only makde him want to try that much harder.  
"I see, and how many years have you been in the career?" he asked, poking just a little bit furthure. This response was as quick and as sure as the first one had been,  
"Umm.. Two years pofessionally, but I've been singing since I was just a little kid.." he said, his voice a lot less harsh and cold and more, thoughtful. Not even thoughtful, but it sounded a little bit sad, thought Antonio was nearly one hundred percent sure he was hearing things. Casting a quick glance to the passengers seat all he could see was the back of the others head before he looked forward to look at the approching building.

Upon finding a parking spot and making their way in and to their private, reserved seats, they sat in a heavy silence. The overwhelming smell of all of the Italian food was a little bit too much for Antonio, but seeing how much more relaxed Lovino looked in the setting he could live with it. Taking a sip from his clear glass of water he let his gaze taking in the attractive young man before him before looking at the menu before him,

"Do you have any idea what you are ordering?" He asked, trying to start up some kind of conversation once more. He watched as the other gave the menu another quick scan before he nodded his head, folding the menu and placing it back on the table. Sitting back he looked directly at Antonio and said,

"I am going to have Pasta e fagioli," he said, the word naturally bringing out the Italian accent within Lovino, not that he looked like he cared all that much. In fact, Antonio noticed the slight twitch at the corner of the others lips as he said the word the proper Italian way and he bit back all responses he had. Lovino was such a smart ass, but it was simply adorable the way he did it. With a small chuckle Antonio gave a slight nod of his head and he laid his open menu open,

"I think I will have the.. Penne All'arrabbiata.." he said slowly, making sure to pronounce it properly, even thought that didn't really do much as he noticed the snicker come almost instantly from across the table. Looking at the other he simply lifted a single brow at the other and watched as he laughed softly, now outloud.

"Nice job, Idiot. Even if you had to read it slowly, sound by sound like a little child, you managed to say it right." the Italian managed to say as his laughing slowly grew a little bit louder. To be honest, Antonio had never heard the normally stone cold young man laugh, let alone this much. Even thought his words were an insult, he was a little bit proud he had at least managed to say the word right. It seemed to silly, but it was nice, seeing the other laugh like that.

Finally composing himself in time for the waitress to come, they both ordered their meals only to have Lovino giggle a little bit once again,

"Am I really that bad?" Antonio said with a light chuckle. HIs response was a shake the head followed by the sound of the other clearing their throat.

"Not bad, its good for someone who is not Italian, but it just sounds funny to me, I mean you say it with a bit of a Spanish accent, and it makes it sound so weird. Sorry if I offended you by laughing.." he explained, before looking away a bit at his last words. In surprise, Antonio blinked. He was stunned, the other had apologized for laughing at him? That was surly not something he had been expecting. Shaking his head he just smiled,

"Oh no, I completely understand. I mean you make it sound so perfect, knowing exactly how to say it and with your accent, I would laugh to if I could of heard myself." he said quickly, he didn't want Lovino to feel bad about it, especially since he really didn't care that much about it. Seeing as the air had grown a little bit awkward, Antonio decided he could try a little more casual talk now. Placing one elbow on the table he rested his chin on it and looked at the other sitting across from him, "So, Tell me a little bit about yourself, Lovino."

"Well, when I was young me and my twin brother live with our grandfather since our parents were always fighting, then we got separated since the government didn't think our grandfather was young enough to look after us, then I was forced into all these groups at school cause I had 'talent'. I finished school and got a job as an entertainer singer at a bar through a friend, and then I was 'discovered' and here I am now. Oh and I love tomatoes.." he added deciding it would be best that the Spaniard knew his limits and what wasn't safe to poke at, seeing as he liked to ask a lot of questions. "How about you, Mr.I-Ask-A-Lot-Of-Questions?"

With just a lift of his brow at the name and a nod, Antonio started, "Me? Well I grew up in a small home, me and my mom, then I went and got a major in music and was going to become a music teacher when a family friend gave me money from their will and I met someone who wanted to be famous and they had talent, so I started to fund them and from there we started our careers, Gilbert became Shot and then I met Arthur.." he said, a brief second of pain flashed through him but he went on, "I got close to him, made him big.. before he completely threw me aside, and then I am here now, Trying to make a little brat a superstar." he said, finishing it with a light laugh. He saw Lovino narrow his eyes a bit followed by a small huff.

Neither of them had a chance to say anything else when the waitress came back and put their dishes before them, giving a warm smile and leaving. Before Lovino was a simply white plate with a white bowl on it, inside were a bunch of small circular noodles that swam in a foggy broth. The small bits of beans and tomatoes were there under the soft garlic aroma.

The meal before Antonio was a simple and more common Italian dish. The long Penne noodles were stained under the red pasta sauce, topped with small bits of parsley topping it off.

Both meals looked simply wonderful, and neither of them wasted their time digging into them. The silence returned over them, but it was a lot less awkward or heavy, it was a much more calming silence. All sound be heard was the soft clinking of their silverware tapping against the plate/bowl. Each savoring their meals there was no conversation until Lovino decided to break it,

"So.. what was between you and Arthur?" He said before putting another spoonful of his soup into his mouth, his eyes looking into Anotnio's as he awaited his response. Though the question was so simple, it had taken Antonio by surprise and he swallowed his food without chewing it properly and coughed a bit. With that he gave a nervous laugh,

"Aha, well... Umm we got together shortly after we started working together, and after two years I had purposed to him .. and then one night I caught him cheating on me and well he left me and that was the last time I had ever spoken to him.." he said slowly and his eyes glued to the plate. He didn't want Lovino to see his pain, the way his eyes wanted to water as he fought to push back the memory.

"O-oh .. I'm sorry to hear, that must of been hard... S-sorry I asked.." the Italian said, feeling bad for bringing it up, but at the same time he wanted to tell the other to get over it, but he didn't know how to do that without being rude or coming off as a total douche.

Antonio shook his head and looked at the other with a smile, "No its alright, you deserve to know in a sense, It's all good now."

..

The rest of the night started off awkward but soon turned into light casual conversation. They talked almost like they had been friends who hadn't seen each other in ages, it was nice but the night was approaching its end and they would have to go their own ways once again. The drive back was not nearly as quiet as the first, and they got there in no time.

..

Finally saying their goodbyes, Antonio made his way home. The silence that had fallen upon the car was so sudden, and rather unsettling. For once, he was uncomfortable with the silence in his car as he drove home. He felt a haunting feeling creep up on him before finally taking hold of him, making the memories from his worst night return. Quickly pulling into his driveway he parked and crossed his arms over the wheel, resting his head upon them.

The car was in complete silence, yet it was so loud. All the thoughts that currently ran through his mind was like a tornado coming back to finish what it had started. Feeling his heart sink in his chest he tried to ignore the thoughts that came over him. He wished these memories would fade away the way his first love had. But instead they grew louder and louder every time he tried to move on.

_The rain outside was light, it wasn't heavy but it was very noticeable. The car was pretty quiet, except for the radio. Antonio was driving to his Fiancees house, he was trying so hard to keep his mind clear. But with the music playing in the car as he drove and the rain, he could feel it already. Something about tonight was terrible, it was wrong to go over to the others house. The song played on, making the bad thoughts to overpower everything else,_

_'What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces'_

_The pain quickly distorted his face as he drove, those lovely features turn into suck a terrible expression. Things had been getting kind of bumpy between them as of late, but he wanted to come over and patch things up, he loved him so much._

_'They say bad things happen for a reason_  
_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)'_

_Finally, Antonio snapped. Pushing the power button on the radio he shut it off. Why did the music place at all of the wrong times? Before he met Arthur, he never once turned on his radio. Music made him think and remember things, things from his past that belonged there. After awhile, he ended up listening to it all of the time. They would cuddle and sing together to the songs and laugh, joke and cook. They did everything, music had become a big part of his life._

_The silence pierced him, it was so cold and alone now, but he felt more at peace._

_The ride was over in the next five minutes. Pulling up the driveway he made his way slowly up the steps and he took a deep breath. He felt nervous, something told him he shouldn't be there, he should go home while he still had the chance. But, his quivering hand had other plans as it lifted and knocked on the door._

_The wait was long, but it really did drag itself out. Finally the door opened and those green eyes met his and he smiled. Antonio could feel his heart flip around in his chest, the other was so mesmerizing, it was like he was a dream. Not to mention that small strip of metal around his finger made him smile. That small little ring was the proof that Arthur was his, and no one else's._

_"Antonio!" He said, his eyes lit up, but something was missing. Catching the blonde as he threw his arms around his neck, the brunette held his waist and kissed his cheek,_

_"Surprise, Mi corazón!*" He said with a warm laugh before pulling away. Planting a quick kiss on his lips they quickly went inside, out of the rain. Taking his shoes off he smiled and they sat on the couch, their legs touching and arms quickly around each other. No time was waster in cuddling one another._

_"Antonio, what brings you here?" the other asked, looking up at him. Taking a moment to think, Antonio didn't know how to explain. He just felt like he needed to come,_

_"I was driving home from picking up some bread for breakfast tomorrow. noticed where I was and dropped by," the laugh explained. He smiled and kissed the others forehead, then he felt the other move away and lift a thick brow,_

_"Really?" he questioned. The way they knew each other like the back of their hands was a big downfall sometimes. There were time that things were better left unsaid, and this was one of them._

_"Well.. You see, I don't know why I came over. I just felt like I shoul-" he was cut off after a few moments. A loud voice came from upstairs. It was a bit lazy, but loud,_

_"Arthur? Who's there?" The voice finally had a face as another blonde peeked around the corner, his blue eyes were big, almost innocent. They held a kind of innocence of a child, yet they suddenly grew serious when they saw Antonio. "Never mind... I'll go back to bed."_

_Watching the other turn and retreat the way he had come, Antonio was left staring at where the other male had just been standing. His lips were parted slightly, his mouth agape in shock. The hell was going on?! Turning his green gaze to the man next to him on the couch he looked into the green eyes he loved only to see indifference._

_"Art-"_

_"No. Antonio. I'm sorry." Was all he said. His eyes shined ever so softly with hurt and sadness. He felt his heart shattered right then and there, it was like someone had frozen it an shattered it to the point where it could never be fixed. The pain distorted his face as he looked at Arthur,_

_"Why?" That was all he could think, all his voice could manage to spit out. The pain was so deeply laced into Antonio, he didn't even try to mask it as it slid with her words. Arthur stood and walked away from the couch, he had nothing to say. He had no reason? he needed answers! Grabbing the bottom of the others shirt he held him there, "Please, just tell me why.."_

_"Because I fell out of love with you." The silence that had lasted between them before those words, oh how scary silence was. Those words were like a snake striking its prey, waiting and building up before striking quickly with a venomous blow. Oh how he wished those words had killed him, "you were more focased in my music, and Alfred gave me all his time he had.. It just happened, okay?"_

_The grip on the shirt loosened, then his hand fell to his side as he stood._

_"Why would you do this to me? I gave you my heart, I gave you my time, I gave you whatever you wanted! I even made your dream of music come true.. I was waiting to give my life to you, but you decided I wasn't enough. You cheated on me, you wear my ring on your finger yet you sleep with another man! what the hell!" The brunette said, his voice low but slowly growing. He couldn't believe this! This was ridiculous, he had given so much and in the end he was tossed aside like garbage._

_"Just shut up, Antonio!"_

_"Why Arthur?!"_

_"You don't underst-"_

_"What?! I don't understand that I gave you everything you ever wanted and more?! That you didn't even have the balls to leave me, but instead waited until I found you with someone else?! Then you decided it was a good time to tell me that you don't love me?! You were going to keep playing me, weren't you?!" He said, now shouting. He couldn't help it, he was hurt beyond believe. He couldn't believe all of this happened._

_"Antonio"_

_With that a silence fell upon the room. The blonde who stood before him let his eyes met his, his thick brows furrowing slowly. Those sweet green eyes drew dark with flames of hate. The long forgotten pain was slowly reaching out to grab Antonio once again. That terrible, beast, digging and clawing its way into what was left of his heart; then to inject it with flames of pain that would flicker on and on, until it would finally be put out. Then it got worse. His sorrowed eyes watched as the ring from the others hand was removed and tossed to his feet._

_"Just get the bloody hell out of my house, Antonio! We are finished! I never want to see your stupid face ever again!" That thick accent hissed at him. His green eyes were almost like liquid pools of emerald at this point, the edges brimming with the tears he so desperately tried to fight off. The pain only dug deeper, planting the flames of pain in his heart. It was a terrible scene to witness and feel. The feeling in the back of your throat, the sting behind your eyes when you are fighting off tears. The way his body shook ever so slightly and his chest felt like it was slowly being ripped out. Seeing the love of his life say he hated him, the hate in his eyes, the bitterness in his voice._

_This was no joke._

_Antonio stood straight and gave a small nod. Taking a shaky breath he said in a soft voice, "Very well. I will leave. You .. You'll never have to see me again, I'll leave you alone as you wish", and with that he turned away and removed his own ring, placing it on the table by the door. He grabbed the handle and turned it slowly, stepping through the door, simply letting it fall shut behind him._

The utter pain that shot him in the chest was enough to make his gasp out, his hands clutching the wheel until his knuckles were white. Finally letting go he leaned back in the seat, the darkness of his driveway was welcoming at this point. He winced and removed his keys, getting out. He need to sleep, he needed to get that ungrateful man out of his head.

Once inside he stood in the kitchen, his hands on the edge of he sink, the glass empty beside it. He took a few deep breaths before he heard that alert tone the one he had set a few years back. One he hadn't heard in forever. Fear gripped him as he pulled his phone out and unlocked it, looking at the new message.

_**Arthur Kirkland** - What's up, love? _

* * *

**Translations;;**

Mi corazón - My Heart

..

~Sorry for the lack of an update, I have no internet on my laptop and just got a new one so it took longer to upload. I also have work and I've started school again soon, so I apologize for lack of updates. I also have a Black Butler Fanfic I need to rewrite a chapter for. Please check out that Fanfic as well, I think it is better done then this one. c:

~I hope you enjoyed this

~This is far from the end

~I have a lot planned for these two

~There will be a lot of drama, and a lot of fluff after a while, but don't think Roma is gunna get soft!

~Next Chapter will be a bit different c;

~Please review, I loove feedback

~Fave it if you think its worth it


End file.
